


Little Loth cat

by Ancalima



Series: Safe here [29]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: DaddyKanan time, Family, Fluff, Gen, I like this family thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancalima/pseuds/Ancalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace to connect to something that you once thought you never could. Kanan is proud of his padawan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Loth cat

**Author's Note:**

> Animal friendly!

His touch was gentle, holding out his braced hand to the Loth-cat with a small smile, eyes sparkling in the light of the ship as he did. “You snuck on board didn't you huh, I don't think you're suppose to be on a ship...and you don't look like someones pet.” He talked softly, distantly aware of the hum of people around him.

The Loth-cat tilted his head and slowly took a step towards Ezra's hand before arching his back and scuttling back into its corner, large brown eyes on the person behind the teen.

“Is that a Loth-cat?” Kanan questioned, coming up to stand behind his student.

“Mhmm, I think it snuck on board one of the ships and ended up here on Sato's. Its rather scared and doesn't want to be here though. I was hoping to convince it to come closer so I could get it sent home.” Ezra gave a light hum, not annoyed or bothered that Kanan had spoiled the progress he had been making.

He was just calm, floating in the emotions of his own self.

Kanan's lips twitched a bit, feeling the zen coming of his student. “You know, I am a bit awed at how easily you connect to the creatures around you. Not just connect but form almost a bond even to something as wild as this little thing.” He looked at the Loth-cat who hissed at him. It was a scrawny thing, perhaps barely out of it kitten years. Its fur was a spotted pattern that he usually saw on Lothal and its eyes a deep chocolate brown.

Ezra looked up at Kanan at that then back to the cat before he returned his eyes at Kanan, looking hesitant. The Jedi waited, knowing Ezra was considering what to tell him and letting his padawan come to the words on his own.

“I...had trouble once, I agree but...” He looked back to the cat and smiled a bit. “When I look into their eyes now...I don't...think animal anymore really.” He carefully held out his hand again to the feline.

“And what do you see instead?” Kanan prompted gently.

“...I see a friend, a living being who thinks of food and love and safety...” Ezra offered quietly. “I feel a soul who just...wants the same thing I want.” He looked up at Kanan as the feline slowly came over and brushed its head against Ezra's fingers. “I feel a soul who wants to belong.” He smiled and started to scratch the young things chin and ears slowly. “To trust someone else if only briefly and know they won't get hurt.”

Kanan stared at the top of Ezra's mop of hair before smiling slightly. “And...do you feel those things now? Do you...think you have them?” 

He could spot a slight flush crawling up Ezra's neck and to his ears. “...I have a family. I have safety on the Ghost. I have trust...and I have belonging. You'd notice if I was gone.” He mumbled, drawing the feline slowly into his lap to pet the Loth-cat even more.

Ever so slowly, Kanan knelt down beside Ezra so not to disturb the animal, tilting his head forward to see the flush still lingering on Ezra's cheeks. “...Yes I would. I'd notice it the moment it was gone. And I'd miss you, my padawan.” He reached out and placed his hand on Ezra's lower back, smiling as the teen leaned back into it, soaking up the touch.

“Course you would, I'm so loud you can't miss me.” The teen said cockily. 

“Not why I'd notice but true.” Kanan chuckled. “I'd notice you were gone because its on the Ghost you belong. With us, with our family. Though how Zeb became the brother figure I will never understand, he's older then both me and Hera.” He snorted quietly.

“Well he behaves like a teenager.” Ezra pointed out before leaning slowly against the older mans shoulder, stroking the ears of the Loth-cat as it laid down to snooze in his lap. 

“And gets in trouble like a teenager.” Kanan chuckled quietly, mindlessly rubbing a pattern onto the teens back with a steady hand, smiling at the little pleased sigh that escaped the teen. Then his grin grew a bit more as the Loth-cat let out a sigh of pleasure just a few moments after Ezra.

“...I can feel your amusement, what now?”

“Nothing Ezra. Just a old man having some thoughts.”

“You're not that old.”

“Old enough to enjoy my thoughts in peace and quiet thank you very much.” He basically chirped. 

Ezra gave a quiet snort, smiling down at the Loth-cat as it looked up at him in question. Ezra just carefully continued petting. “I should get this guy to a crate and feed him a bit. So he can go home.” He murmured softly.

“...Do you miss Lothal?” 

“I...it will always be my home planet Kanan but...out here....among the stars? I'm right where I belong.” Blue eyes looked at the older man beside him, meeting teal eyes while giving a warm smile. “I'm right where I want to be.”


End file.
